Learn About Me
by LittleMissPink96
Summary: Forced by his parents to improve his grades or no stunts, Kick turns to Kendall for help, and they wind up learning some things that aren't at all school related. KickxKendall
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **Thoughts are in italics with speech marks

* * *

><p>Kendall Perkins let a tired sigh escape from her lips as she dropped into her chair that Monday morning. Now usually, the blonde was early for school, or at least on time, but today she had wandered in a good five minutes after the bell.<p>

Glancing at the clock, Kendall noticed that home room wasn't going to end for a good fifteen minutes, so she grabbed her sketch pad from her bag, sharpened her pencil and absentmindedly began to draw.

With a smile, she etched onto the paper a young girl spying on a boy of her age, adding colour to the girl's cheeks. Just as she added the finishing touches, Kendall sensed that somebody was behind her, and spun round, only for her heart to skip a beat, as she spotted her long time crush, Kick Buttowski, stood there with a pleading smile on his face.

"...Yes?" she asked awkwardly, not too sure of what to say.

_"I can't believe I'm about to do this."_

"I need your help," Kick muttered, as quietly as he could - he didn't want to be seen asking his sworn enemy for help.

For a second, Kendall was shocked out of her trance like state that came just from hearing his voice and into a spiral of seemingly never ending confusion. Kick Buttowski, cool, strong, hot headed, Kick Buttowski was asking her for help? _"But, why?"_

Arching an eyebrow at Kick, she spoke. "Why would you want my help? It's not like anything I do interests you." Kendall was doing her best to keep up the 'I hate you' act that both her and Kick had perfected so well.

"Well, I'm failing pretty much every subject and because you're, you know, smart, I thought maybe you could help me study?"

Completely ignoring his question, Kendall replied with her own question. "You think I'm smart?" A blush highlighted her cheeks, and she peered at the floor, trying to avoid Kick's eyes.

"Kinda."

The redness in Kendall's cheeks seemed to spread to Kick's cheeks as well, and both refused to make eye contact.

"So, about helping me study...?" Kick started.

Before Kick could finish, Kendall had given him her answer. "Sure. As class president, it's my job to make sure nobody fails, so I guess I've got no choice."

"Just one thing. Promise to have a bit of fun whilst we're studying?"

Laughing, Kendall just nodded, and followed her new study mate out of the classroom as the bell rang - she didn't want another tardy slip that day.

* * *

><p><strong>AN **I know this first chapter is super short, but I just wanted to introduce the outline of the story here. Also, because I'm English, not American, I'm not sure if home room is the same as our tutor period over here but I assume it is.

Anyways, remember if you read it, review it!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N **Thoughts are in italics with speech marks

Kendall's face was graced with a smile, as she finished the drawing she had started that morning in art class. Placing her stuff into her bag, she slung it onto one shoulder and strolled out of the classroom by herself - she had wanted to stay behind to finish off her art project.

"BOO!" cried a deep voice suddenly, making Kendall jump from surprise, spinning round to face non other than a smirking Kick.

"Kick! Don't do that! You scared me!" she laughed.

"Oh, come on, Kendall lighten up. A bit of fun never hurt nobody."

"I guess you're right. Are we studying at my house or your house?"

"Do you mind if we do it at your house? My house is really noisy and I don't want my parents thinking anything, you know, if I bring a girl home."

After his words had reigstered in his mind, Kick blushed and gazed at the ground awkwardly, not noticing the blush that highlighted Kendall's cheeks.

They made their way to Kendall's house, a cloud of uncomfortable silence following them.

"Well, here we are," said Kendall, opening the gate to a small house nearer the outskirts of Mellowbrook.

The flower beds were neatly planted, the flowers just starting to peek through the soil. The tree growing in the corner was beginning to blossom and the green grass sparkled in the sunlight. The white door reflected the rays of sun that seemingly never stopped beaming down that Friday afternoon.

A worried frown tarnished Kendall's facial features as Kick followed her from the beige hallway and into the red and gold living room. Kendall allowed a soft, anxious sigh to escape her lips, but it wasn't quite soft enough to avoid Kick's ears.

"Something wrong?" he asked, before he had a chance to stop himself. _"Wait! Why do I care if something's up with Kendall? It's not as though I like her! She's just helping me study so I can continue doing stunts!"_

"Nothing, I'm fine," replied Kendall quickly. "Let's go study in the garden. There's no point wasting a beautiful day inside."

"Sure."

Picking up two bottles of water as they entered the front garden, the duo sat under the cherry blossom tree, and for a while they worked peacefully. Whenever Kick got stuck with something, Kendall would lean over and guide him through it and as she would, red would taint her cheeks and her heart would skip a beat at how close they would be.

"Just one last question," said Kick after a few hours.

"You understand it?" asked Kendall.

"I think so. No, wait, it's gone. Help me out?"

Rolling her eyes, she poked his chest playfully. "Alright, fine."

They worked through the problem together, but instead of removing herself from his personal space like she had been regretfully doing the whole time they had been studying, Kendall 'forgot' to move, and much to her surprise, Kick said nothing.

_"Why is she looking at me like that? Does she... like me? Do I like her? No, of course not! I do NOT like Kendall! Then... how come her eyes are so pretty, and how come her hair looks like silk?"_

As his last couple of thoughts overtook his mind, Kick allowed his eyes to close and moved closer and...

* * *

><p><strong>AN **Thanks for reading and stay tuned for the conclusion to this cliff hanger. This would have been up sooner but my laptop was being funny. Anyways, if you read it, review it!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N **Thoughts are in italics with speech marks

* * *

><p>"Kendall! Honey, where are you?" called a voice suddenly, causing Kick and Kendall to break apart from their almost kiss that both of them had wanted to happen so badly.<p>

"Oh no! It's my mom!" cried Kendall, all thoughts of the near incident vanishing from her mind faster than the speed of light as she attempted to dash into her house.

"Kendall, what's going on?" asked Kick, as he jumped up from his seat, grabbing Kendall by the arm to stop her from leaving - there was something he need to ask her before she left.

"Nothing! You need to go! My mom doesn't like you," explained Kendall, her words coming out in a rush.

"Fine, but only if you promise to meet me at the top of Dead Man's Drop tomorrow!"

"What, no! I can't... I...I"

"Kendall."

"Alright, I'll be there. Just go and I'll explain everything there."

"Good, but before I go..."

Before she could protest, Kick had seized her lips in a passionate kiss. Although she was shocked at first, Kendall quickly returned the kiss, deepening their lip lock, as their mouths fought for dominance.

In between kisses, Kick managed to say. "Dead Man's Drop, tomorrow, twelve o'clock. Be there."

Finally deciding to pull away, Kendall replied. "Fine by me."

After one last passionate kiss, Kendall rushed into her house, to greet her parents, as Kick took off on his skateboard.

"Oh, there you are sweetie. Where were you?" Kendall's mother asked, as the blonde flopped onto the red sofa.

"Sit up, honey. You know how I hate slouching," Kendall's father commented.

Knowing better than to disobey her father, Kendall forced her body upright. "Oh, I was doing some homework in the garden. It was such a nice day that I decided to study outside rather than inside."

"Well, don't think I don't know about your little companion," her mother remakred slyly.

Kendall stared at her mother for a second, taking in her curly blonde hair that reached just short of her shoulders, her slender figure and graceful posture. But behind her physical attractiveness, Kendall saw just how dark her mother's personality really was.

"I've no idea what you're talking about. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to read in my room," said Kendall, removing herself from her seat.

Watching their daughter as she headed upstairs, Kendall's mother sighed. "Why she's so in love with that stunt obsessed maniac is beyond me."

Her husband tilted his head in confusion, glancing up from his newspaper to his wife's stressed face. "He's not so bad, honey. Maybe you should give him a chance."

"Give him a chance? Give him a chance? Why on earth would I give him all of people a chance?" his wife raged.

Interputting his wife, Kendall's father spoke. "Because we love our daughter."

Kendall's mother instantly stopped her rant and looked at her husband in confusion. "What on earth do you mean?"

"I mean, that if you loved Kendall, then you wouldn't care about who she dates, just as long as she's happy. You can't decide who she dates forever. We both know that she was never happy with Ronaldo and that's why she felt it best to break up with him."

Kendall's mother nodded in agreement, as she relaxed once again in her chair. "Maybe you're right. Maybe I should give him a chance. But if he does anything to our little girl..."

Placing a comforting hand on his wife's knee, Kendall's father once again interputted Kendall's mother. "He won't. Trust me."

* * *

><p><strong>AN **And that's the end of chapter 3! I decided that I would make you all wait for the make out session. Hope you all enjoyed it and remember, if you read it, review it!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N **Thoughts are in italics with speech marks

* * *

><p>Saturday morning saw Kendall sat on her window sill, staring at the sunrise, her little kitten curled up happily in her lap. With a smile, Kendall stroked the sleeping ball of fur one last time, as she lifted him off her lap, placing him gently in the warm sunshine of the window sill.<p>

Wandering over to her wardrobe, Kendall glanced at her bedside clock - half nine on the dot.

Deciding to wash her hair before she went out, Kendall jumped in the shower and forty minutes later she had dressed herself in a denim mini skirt, pink t-shirt with swirly dark pink writing that read 'miss pink' and pink flats. She had straightened her hair, replacing her pink headband with a little pink bow that matched her t-shirt and had applied light make up.

Grabbing her school bag, she stuffed a few books into it - she had assumed Kick had wanted to study. As she left her bedroom, Kendall peered at the clock once again - ten past ten, so no point making the twenty minute walk just yet.

Knowing she still had over an hour before she was meant to meet Kick, Kendall decided to pass the time by submerging herself in her sketch book. It was where Kendall pulled the cork off the bottle that held her all of her feelings, spilling them out as drawings. Sometimes, they would be romantic little doodles, inspired from the many moments that she had shared with a certain daredevil, but sometimes they would be fierce and angry, directed at Ronaldo.

Yes it was true, she still wasn't over Ronaldo. Although she had never been in love with him, he had made her feel safe and secure, but deep in her heart, Kendall knew she couldn't love somebody who she didn't have a spark with. That was the source of her anger - the fact that she had a lovely boyfriend who meant well, and she couldn't bring herself to love him. Hating Ronaldo only made her feel more selfish.

But then in a way, Kendall did hate him, for being so loving and caring, that it made her feel bad. The gifts and love and attention he lavished her with only increased her feelings of selfishness.

Maybe her mother was right. Maybe she should have stayed with Ronaldo - Kendall's logic told her that he would make a perfect boyfriend and possibly future husband.

And despite what her brain told her, she couldn't deny her heart's nagging that there was a spark between her and Kick - somehow, he did wonders for her, sending her mind into a frenzy of admiration at his touch, his voice, his steely gaze.

Why couldn't the 'I hate you' act that Kendall forced herself to act out whenever she and Kick found themselves in conversation be real? Why couldn't she have loved Ronaldo the way she loved Kick?

Deciding that for today her thoughts were best forgotten, Kendall peered down at the drawing she had been absentmindedly sketching. Her intentions of a loving couple on a date had changed as she had sunk deeper into thought, because now the couple was arguing.

With a sigh, Kendall scrunched up the paper and threw it into the bin. She looked up at the clock and picked up her bag, jogging down the stairs and out the front door.

A few minutes later, Kendall was strolling along the sidewalk, nibbling on an apple she had grabbed on her way out.

As she approached Dead Man's Drop, Kendall spotted Kick sat underneath the tree.

"Hey," she smiled. "Ready to study?"

"What are you talking about?" he asked, as Kendall sat next to him.

"I thought you wanted to study when you called me here."

"No. I wanted to do this."

Kick leaned in and kissed her passionately, wrapping his arms around her waist to pull her closer when she returned the kiss. After a few minutes of making out, Kendall forced herself to remove her lips from Kick's, no matter how much she didn't want to.

Thinking that she just needed to catch her breath, Kick gave Kendall a few seconds to rest and leaned in again.

"No, don't."

Shocked, Kick nearly fainted. "What, why?"

"Because, being in love with you makes me feel bad."

"You're in love with me?"

"Yes, I am okay. And that's why I feel bad. I dated Ronaldo because I thought it would be the only way you'd ever fall for me. That, and the fact that my parents made me. But being in love with someone who wasn't my boyfriend made me feel terrible. He was always getting me gifts, and he spent every second he could with me and he was always doing romantic little things in his nerdy way." Kendall giggled girlishly at the memories.

_"Wow, she has a cute laugh! Did I just hear that right? Kendall loves me? Did she fall for me that time I kissed her at the movies? Oh, why did I kiss her? Not that it wasn't enjoyable, but why did I have to kiss her? Wait a second, enjoyable! Do I love Kendall? No, of course not! She's my worst enemy! But then again, kissing her is great and she's kinda pretty, not to mention smart and she smells lovely and her laugh is really cute..."_

Realizing that he had zoned out in front of Kendall, Kick decided that it would be best to change the subject. "So, do you want to study?"

"No! I want to talk about this! I need to know, because it's tearing away at me. I just need to know, I need to...I...I n...need...to know..." Kendall felt her attempts at speech crumble around her as she began sobbing, just like her world had when she had fallen for the boy staring uncomofortably down at her.

"If you want to know if I love you, then close your eyes."

Sighing, Kendall fluttered her eyes shut. Right now, all she wanted was to know if he loved her, and if this was the only to find out, then so be it.

Glad that she had done as asked, Kick leant in and pecked her first on one cheek, then on the other and, finally, on the lips, softly and slowly, gently and sweetly. As Kendall returned his kiss, Kick seized her waist to pull her closer and deepen their lip lock.

When they removed themselves from each other, they touched their foreheads together, their noses resting against each other, their lips mere inches apart.

"You do love me," Kendall whispered, her voice softer than the finest silk.

"Of course I do," replied Kick, staring at the blonde, transfixed by her scent, her smile - just her in general was perfect to him. "And, now you know that, do you want to go out with me?"

Kendall nodded, as a smile that was she was powerless to stop spread across her face. "Yeah, I'd love to."

* * *

><p><strong>AN **Sorry it's been so long since I updated but anyways, remember if you read it, review it! :)


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N **Thoughts are in italics with speech marks

* * *

><p>The day of Kick and Kendall's date had finally arrived and Kick was a nervous wreck. He had done what he wanted to do ever since they had kissed at the movies, and instead of being happy about it, Kick's stomach was experincing something it had never before experinced - the feeling of butterflies.<p>

What was wrong with him? Kick Buttowski didn't get nervous! He'd done much scarier things then taking a girl out on a date! He'd been down Dead Man's Drop on an ironing board! He'd driven a piano through the rush hour traffic! He'd done all sorts of crazy stunts and not once, had he been nervous!

So why all of sudden was he nervous about taking Kendall out on a date?

Desperate to convince himself that he had no reason to be nervous, Kick decided to text Gunther and ask him to come over - Gunther had always been a bit of a ladies man.

The second Gunther opened his bedroom door, Kick started rambling. "Gunther! I asked Kendall out and she said yes, and now I don't know what to do or where to take her!"

"Wait a second! You asked Kendall out!" exclaimed Gunther. "It's about time!"

"What do you mean? It's not I've liked her for that long!" protested Kick.

"Oh please! You've had crush on her for ages and I figured it out when I saw you guys kissing outside the hardware store."

"Actually, that's not the first time we've kissed," said Kick, his cheeks beginning to turn red.

"What? Why didn't you tell me?" Gunther was pratically screaming now - some people in school considered him to be an even bigger gossip than Mouth.

"You were there! Don't you remember? I kissed her at the movies to hide from Pantsy," explained Kick.

"Oh yeah, now I remember. But why are you so nervous?"

"Because, it's my first date with her and I don't know where to take her."

Tapping his chin thoughtfully, Gunther began to pace up and down, as he spoke. "Why don't you take her bowling?"

"No, she hates bowling," said Kick.

"What about ice skating?"

"No, she can't ice skate."

"Dinner and a movie?"

"Really, Gunther?"

"I'm running out of ideas here!"

For about half an hour, the friends came up with many a date idea, but none of them would do - Kick wanted this date to be absolutely perfect.

"I got it! Take her for a romantic picnic on the beach," said Gunther.

"Gunther! That's perfect! I just have to find the perfect spot. You start making a picnic," instructed Kick.

Rolling his eyes at how desperate his friend was to impress Kendall, Gunther jogged down the stairs and into the Buttowskis' kitchen, carrying out the daredevil's request.

As Gunther headed downstairs, Kick reached for his phone, hitting the call button once he found Kendall's number.

"Hello?" came a voice from the other end.

"Hey sweetie," he greeted his girlfriend, a smile creeping onto his face, that came from knowing he could call her that now.

"Hey yourself. Where are you? I miss my boyfriend." Kendall smiled a smile that Kick was unable to see, a wave of pleasurable shudders washing over her as she flirted with the boy that in her eyes was perfect.

"At home, missing you even more than you miss me."

"No, I miss you way more."

"No, you don't, I miss you way more."

Their playful arguement continued for another ten minutes, before Kick decided it was time to steer the conversation elsewhere. "Well, if you miss me so much, how about I take you on the most romantic date of your life?"

"Oooh, sounds great. Where are we going?"

"Well, that depends on whether or not you agree to wearing a blindfold to our date and then skateboarding with me there?" Kick smirked at this - a little playful teasing never hurt a relationship.

"Promise it will be the best date of my life?"

"Promise."

"Then we have a deal."

"Indeed we do."

"Well, now I'm off to pretty myself up."

"But you always look pretty."

"Aww, you're the best boyfriend ever."

"And you're the best girlfriend ever."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>AN **Because this chapter was pure fluff, I promise to give you guys a deep, longer chapter next. I just wanted to have them flirt a little here.

Anyways, if you read it, review it! :)


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N **Thoughts are in italics with speech marks

* * *

><p>Placing her phone back on the table that sat just east of her bed, Kendall's face lit up with the brightness of a million little fireflies. She was finally going out with her dream boy - on a real date!<p>

As she stepped into the shower to wash her hair, Kendall gave herself a little mental slap - it hadn't quite sunken in that she really was dating Kick.

Forty minutes later, Kendall had blow dried and straightened her hair, applied light make up and dressed herself in denim short shorts, a pink and white stripped t-shirt and pink converse trainers, with her pink bikini decorated with white bows underneath.

With a smile, Kendall skipped down the stairs and peered into the living room, spotting her dad watching TV.

"I'm heading out for a few hours," she called, slinging her handbag over her shoulder.

"Alright sweetie. Just make sure you're back before dark," her dad replied.

"Where's Mom?" asked Kendall, noticing that her mother wasn't sat with her father.

"She went to the shops. She'll be back in a few hours."

"Does that give me enough time to go out?"

Glancing at his watch, Kendall's father sighed. "I suppose so."

Upon hearing those words, Kendall rushed over to where her father sat and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Great, thanks Daddy!"

Before her father could say another word, Kendall had dashed out of the door, and was on her way to the beach, a smile lighting up her face as she strolled along the sidewalk. Soon, Kendall had spotted the sparkling ocean and deciding not to waste another second of the gorgeous July sunshine, she rushed down to the deserted beach, tossing her clothes and her bag carelessly into the warm golden sand.

Kendall's smile only grew larger when the cool refreshing water began to tickle her feet, splashing up against her ankles.

Kendall laughed as she strode deeper into the ocean, all of her cares dissolving away - spending time at the beach was one of Kendall's favourite past times. If her drawings failed to release her feelings, then she would flee her house and just sit, thinking, on the beach for hours on end.

"Hey!" a voice suddenly distracted Kendall from her fun.

The blonde spun round to see Kick stood at the ocean's edge, clad only in red swimming trunks and his signature helmet. "Hey, yourself."

Kick waded into the ocean to greet his girlfriend with a peck on the lips.

"Is that all I get?" she asked when he pulled away after a mere second.

"Yes, it is and you won't get another until you tell me you love me," teased Kick, taking Kendall's hands.

"Then I love you with all my heart and nothing will ever change that," said Kendall. "Now, can I have that kiss?"

"Anything for you."

The next three minutes of the couple's lives were spent locking lips in a sparky kiss that made both Kick and Kendall's heads spin round. When they eventually pulled away, although she was disappointed, Kendall allowed Kick to scoop her into his arms and carry her back to where their stuff lay, both blushing as Kendall snuggled into Kick's chest.

Setting Kendall gently into the warm sand, Kick took his place by her and opened the picnic basket that Gunther had packed for them. Inside they found sandwiches, strawberries covered in chocolate and sparkling lemondade, along with a few plates and cups. He poured each them a glass of lemonade, and they munched on the sandwiches, enjoying the cool, refreshing breeze that swept through the air on that gorgeous summer day.

Like a lightning bolt suddenly collides with the ground, an idea suddenly crashed into Kendall's mind. "Close your eyes and open your mouth," she instructed Kick.

Unsure of what his girlfriend might do, Kick decided it was best to question her intentions before she did anything. "Why?"

"It's a surprise but you'll only get it if you do what you're told," replied Kendall, playfully tapping the daredevil's nose, and pecked his lips.

"Alright, fine."

Knowing better than to light the match that would ignite Kendall's fiery temper, Kick obliged with a sigh, shutting his eyes and opening his mouth. Expecting a kiss, Kick was surprised when instead of tasting Kendall's coconut flavoured lip gloss, he tatsed instead one of the chocolate coated strawberries that Gunther had packed.

"Do you like it?" asked Kendall, watching as Kick chewed on the strawberry.

"It's delicious, but it doesn't taste nearly as good as your lip gloss," said Kick, as he swallowed and leant in for another kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>AN **Because the majority of voters wanted me to finish the story like this, I decided to do exactly that.

Also, I am so sorry for the long wait - writer's block just seemed to swamp my brain.

But anyways, remember, if you read it, review it!


End file.
